


Are u worrying 'bout me?

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines-centric, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Is not easy to learn from someone as closed as Pacifica. But when that happens, Mabel decides to seize the moment. Maybe too much.





	Are u worrying 'bout me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15: Twist.

"Mabel!" Pacifica suddenly exclaimed when, between twists and laughter, she had tripped over trash cans, "are you okay?"

"Better than ever!" She exclaimed at once, sticking her head out of the mounds of trash she had created. Her face was dirty and she pulled a banana peel from her hair with a disgusted expression until she realized the blonde's words. "Wait a second! You... did you care about me?"

Unprepared for the question, Pacifica frowned. In vain, she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks that consequently colored the face of the chestnut. She crossed her arms and looked away with annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about, clumsy. You should see where you walk."


End file.
